The causes for family homelessness have not been evaluated in rigorously designed epidemiologic studies nor has the developmental adaptation of homeless children been adequately documented. We propose to conduct an observational study during the grant period to determine risk factors for homelessness and to assess homeless childrens' mental health, socio- emotional functioning, and educational achievement. To determine within- group variation among the children, we will focus on both risk and moderating factors. First, a population-based case-control study of homeless mothers and a comparison group of matched housed mothers AFDC will be conducted in Worcester, Massachusetts. Among the variables of interest are factors in mothers' childhood (e.g., primary attachments, family violence), adolescence and adulthood (e.g., mental illness, substance abuse, family violence and support networks) that may contribute to or moderate the risk of homelessness. Second, to assess the influence of the condition of homelessness on children, we will compare the children of homeless and housed mothers identified in the case-control study. Finally, variations in developmental adaptation of homeless children will be examined to determine the relative contribution of risk and moderating factors. Variables to be assessed include relationships with adults and peers, and the child's perceived competence, temperament, and coping resources. Several features of the study address limitations of previous research. The proposed study is large and population-based. Interviews will be standardized to minimize information bias. Standard instruments will be used both for mothers and children and variables will be rigorously defined. All relevant shelters, schools, social service agencies, and community members required for the success of the study have agreed to participate. A better understanding of risk factors for homelessness and the developmental adaptations of homeless children, with attention to moderating influences, will lead to recommendations for resource allocation and preventive programs.